Taking a stand: A Warcraft story
by Aquillus
Summary: Aquillus is a simple Blood elf who dreams of becoming a warrior for the horde. Her only problem is, her father. Who just happens to be Lor'themar Theron(Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas).
1. Chapter 1

I awoke at the sound of Trolls entering the Inner Sanctum using the Orb of Translocation. When I was dressed in the attire appropriate for my father's eyes, which was a long purple robe like gown with darker purple accents, I twirled my long black hair into a braid even though he'd rather it down. Underneath my robe is my 'adventuring' outfit. You see, my father happens to be the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar Theron, and he will never let me be a warrior, fighting for the Horde- my life's dream. So, in front of my father I'm the perfect daughter, of course until I get out and start my training against his rules. Before leaving for down stairs I call my pet Imperial. He is of the lion family his body of fur and mane are black his eyes are a bright green like my own.

"Ah, good morning, Aquillus." My father greeted. I walked closer and wrapped my arms around him, even though we were in front of his good friends. I like to annoy him.

"Good morning, father. May I go walk around Silvermoon?" I plead with my cutest face. He sighs, that's usual. He gives it a moment's thought then agrees, warning me not to wander outside of Silvermoon without a guard...again. The second he says yes I call Imperial and attempt to take off.

"I don't want you gone for long I have business today Aquillus." He said quickly before I left.

I like to walk through Farstriders' square I love to see all the action. I then enter the Royal Exchange, which I find to be one of the more boring parts of Silvermoon. When I get to the walk of elders I find the nearest guard. When I ask he appoints me to not a guard but Champion Vranesh one of the Blood knight champions.

"Aquillus, Lor'themar appointed me to take you outside. He believes it distracts the guards." He said it so sarcastically. I guess my father is getting smarter. I can still get around him.

"Very well. Let us leave then?" I hoped he wouldn't notice my obvious dirty look. Before leaving he spots my bow. It was passed down from my mother. He gives me a suspicious look, but luckily didn't take it.

We finally arrived outside and I just took a very deep breath. It had been a while at least a month since I last escaped. Now as we walk down the stairs I'm busy listening to the breeze, smelling the aroma of the woods, and watching the wildlife near me. I finally pull myself from that and quickly tell Imperial to upset a near Dragon Hawk; it attacks me and on instinct Vranesh attempts to kill the beast. The second he took his eyes off me I ran. Stole Sky mistress's Hawk and left for the Ghost lands. I have been here many times before and done many quests. However, today I was going to see a good friend of mine, Kaendris the Magister. He stays in the Sanctum of the Sun; the Ghostlands has a lot of trouble in and around it.

He and I meet when I was questing and had gotten ambushed by one to many Ghostclaw Lynx. No matter how easy to kill it was too much to handle. He had rescued me with a few guards and brought me back to the Sanctum of the Sun. He knew who I was and knew I should not have been questing. However, when my father had gotten there Kaendris took the heat and I was only kept inside Silvermoon for a week. We became friends after. He occasionally told my father he would look after me whilst my father had duties to attend to. While it didn't happen often I enjoyed when it did very much.

Once I make it Imperial and I jump off the Hawk; Imperial hates flying but it has to be done. When we're off I take off my gown and fold it nicely to put in my sack. This reveals a full bodied brown leather suit, cured leather.

"Kaendris!" I Ran and hugged him. What? I don't have many friends.

"Aquillus, what are you doing here?!" He looked worried. He then pointed to my father. He was looking right at me. I knew it was over. How could I have forgotten? He was taking a look at the Arcanist Janeda's Restorative Draught today. I was too busy being happy to listen and now, I might never see daylight.

Kaendris gestured for me to follow. I quickly did. Once we made it in I was pulled to the side and Imperial was caged I looked up to see Vranesh I tried my best to shake him loose and hissed as loud as I could. But I knew it was over I would never get to see the light of day again. When we had gotten back home everyone ran. The Sunfury Spire was scarce. Father was not happy. At all.

"Father, listen all I wanted to do wa-" I was immediately cut off by the loudest scream.

"Bashna[1], Aquillus!" He was always this angry. "What if you had died?" The Ghostlands are filled with monsters, villains who only intend to hurt." He hissed throwing his arms in the air. "Diel fin'al.[2]" He said in a low tone. I don't usually argue, but this time I must.

"'I've been there before! Killed many monsters and finished many quests!" He walked closer to me, and said again.

"Diel fin'al." His tone only getting lower.

"Father, I am not a child!" I tried to explain. When he got closest he grabbed me by the arm and repeated.

"Diel fin'al!" He said low toned and loud. I hissed and tried to shake him off my arm. He sent me too my room. For days all I did was stay in my room. I would only come out to eat. I couldn't even walk Imperial my father or one of the guards did. It was like prison.

I did not understand why he did this to me. I am a very good Hunter even though I have much to learn. I remember my first quest, my first kill, and my first adventure. It was almost a year ago, I had never snuck out before, so it was also my first time doing that as well. I was going to see a trainer in Falconwing Square. My first kill was a nearby Springpaw he was attacking a passing vendor- who was unarmed. I sent Imperial and quickly drew my bow I killed the beast in two shots to the chest. The vendor was very happy however mood quickly changed when he realized who I was. He promised to keep this all secrete because I had saved his life.

My first quest was given to me after I found my trainer in Falconwing Square I knew it was quite close to Silvermoon however it was my first time sneaking out so father wasn't looking just yet. My first quest was harder than the normal first quests, the trainer, Hannovia wanted to test me. I was sent to kill and behead Thaelis the Hunger. He was the ringleader of the wretched that lurk in the Ruins of Silvermoon. Finding him wasn't hard but getting to him was. The first wretched Urchin attacked me from behind attempting to stab me but horribly missing. Imperial didn't think twice before attacking the Urchin by jumping on its back and biting at it. I didn't even draw my bow simply took an arrow and stabbed the Urchin in the back killing it. I was able to get through the ruins unseen ready to kill Thaelis.

Easily enough I made it, I hid and sent Imperial to swiftly kill the nearby Urchin. Thaelis looked confused; Imperial was using a new ability in which he was invisible. I snuck up on Thaelis quickly drawing my bow, and sending an arrow though his arm. Imperial jumped attacking his corpse like legs. He ran towards me swinging his weapon and hitting me on my side. Imperial distracted him by jumping on his back. Thaelis turned around hitting my beloved pet multiple times. I drew my bow searching for my target and quickly letting go of the Bowstring sending my arrow piercing through the air and hitting the Urchin ringleader through the back and out the chest. He was dead. Before leaving I took the things he had in his pocket which was 39 copper and some bread. I also took his head.

Hannovia cheered when I presented the head to Sergeant Kan'ren. "You have done well, Aquillus. This is a very big accomplishment." She said with a smile.

"What is my next quest?" I had said urgently. This is where it all began. But now, it might just end. I only half understand why he keeps me from adventuring. My mother was killed adventuring. Exactly how I do not know. My father can only say he won't have me questing. However, no matter how angry I am I love my father. I understand he does not want to lose me but if I am trained well perhaps he won't have to worry so much. I suppose I can only wait now.

After a few days of giving my father the silent treatment and wasting away in my bedroom, my father decided to pay me a visit. He opened the door and sat next to me on my balcony. We were both very silent for a while. However, finally he took a deep breath and let out a long annoyed sigh.

"Aquillus, you must understand I'm only trying to protect you." He says but before letting me speak he begins again. "O, Dalah'surfal.[3]" As he said he looked at me.

"I know.." I said in a low whisper. I was sick of being angry so once again I forgave him quickly and smiled at him. He smiled back and we were okay again.

"Well Aquillus I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk around Silvermoon." He says wile rising out of his seat and towards the door.

"Yes, I would, but why?" He only checks on Silvermoon when he is expecting other company. He turned his head

"The Pandaren are coming for a tour around Silvermoon. They are the few who've decided to join the Horde. They will be teaching us the ways of the Monks. They will be coming this afternoon " He said as the both of us walk outside my bedroom.

"Pandaren?" I said calling Imperial to my side.

"Yes, they haven't been seen for quite some time however, after their most recent trainer Shang Xi passed they have decided to go on to bigger and better things. So, giving the Pandaren who made great choice a tour of the Hordes great lands would be expected. " He said exhaling loudly. I simply nod my head and walk alongside him.

The people of Silvermoon know how to spread the word. So, we only see perfection as we walk through expecting merchants and inns alike. Making sure to watch the Arcane Guardians walk their route. Then of course I wave to all the guards.

When I saw my friend Mai'Kyl and the rest of the band I begged my father to let me walk with them.

"Alright but be back as soon as they finish their walk. I mean it Aquillus." He boasted giving me a stern look. I nodded and ran towards my friends. One I meet up we all exchange greetings and begin with simple talk. We walked and talked our way into the Royal Exchange for the second time. They decide it's time for them to go back to their perch. I wanted to grab some Moonberry juice from the inn so we parted ways. I make my way back to the Sunfury Spire to ready myself for our visitors.

[1] Bashna= the equivalent to "Pish-posh" or "Whatever". Perhaps "Lies" if you wish.

[2] Diel fin'al= Last journey

[3] O, Dalah'surfal.= I love you


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, father I wanted to grab some Moonberry juice!" I said hastily whilst running to my room.

"It's alright just hurry, Aquillus!" My father made a limp hand wave. I rushed into my room and changed into my red and yellow robe with black accents. I thought they'd like to see me in a formal robe in the colors they prefer. As my last task I gently pulled my hair out of my braid and let it fall into place as it easily does. I stepped into some black slippers and walked down to meet my father. I decided to leave Imperial in my room; the Pandaren can meet him while we feast.

I stand next to my father and straighten my posture. I can see the guards escort a single female Pandaren. She was a golden brown with light blue eyes. Her hair in pig tails with a little hair separated to lie in the back. She has streaks of the same blue that of her eyes in her hair.

"It is a true honor to be invited to your world Lord of Quel'Thalas." She smiled after gracefully bowing.

"It is only to be expected after you've made such an honorable choice to join our cause, even if you're leaving family and friends behind." My father confidently spat. She chuckled at that.

"My name is Sahuni and you must be Aquillus." She said looking at me. I jumped out of my note-taking trance.

"Yes, Sahuni. Please forgive me. Welcome to our home." I bow gracefully. We walk her out to the entrance of Silvermoon on the way she compliments the décor and cleanliness of our home. My father was discussing with her how our Arcane Protectors work, something I already knew. She seemed very interested in the conversation. My father refuses to fly when deemed unnecessary. So, about six guards surrounded us and escorted us through the Dead Scar; this is the part of our world lost to the scourge. It's very saddening to see and very surprising to Sahuni.

We finally make it to the training grounds. This is where we train future warriors. Once the training is finished about twenty aspiring warriors move on a month. The reason this area is for training is because many of the monsters are quite kept. They won't attack unless provoked which was best for trainees.

We're introducing a new style of fighting. Sahuni called it 'Monk' it's very traditional but, it also takes a great amount of patience and grace. So, it isn't for me at all. We will be introducing Sahuni to the trainers and she'll be living here to train our warrior's, for pay of course. After we show her where her room is located, we head back to feast!

On the way back through the Dead Scar the rangers were attacked by Rotlimb Cannibals; one of the monsters that walk the Dead Scar. The Rangers killed them easily and Sahuni looked very fascinated with the creatures. My father noticed her fascination and told her about them after complimenting Ranger Jaela on her leadership.

When we made it back to the inner sanctum there was a long table set with a large assortment of food. I was very hungry so I happily ran to retrieve Imperial.

"I feel much honored to eat such a great feast with you." Sahuni nervously smiled as she picked at the meatless appetizers. We assumed the Pandaren were vegetarian, so our feast does not include meat, I need to eat a light dinner anyway.

"Don't worry Sahuni. It's very good, try it." I tried reassuring her for I knew she was hungry. She took a small bite and smiled as she devoured she rest. She filled her plate full of all kinds of foods. All the while my father was stuffing his face. I did the same and secretly tossed Imperial some too.

After our feast I my father left us for a second and there was silence all about the dining hall.

"So, are you an adventurer, Sahuni?" I said turning my head to the Orb. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I have been training since I was a young girl. I imagine you have as well?" She bluntly asked admiring the Orb as well. I snapped my head toward her and contemplated telling her.

"I do train but, secretly. My father does not want me to have that life style." I made a slight smile. She looked back at me with a very sad expression.

"I couldn't do that…I love the sense of adventure too much. I would just leave. But, maybe that's too hard for you. I suppose you and your father are very close." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Well, I never thought about that…" She winked at me. I then discussed her home life and she explained to me that she was an orphan. After sometime discussing our lives she decided she should head back to the training area. "They don't sell a fly path to the training area usually. But, if you say the word 'Felo'melorn [1]' she will." I said whilst walking her out.

As she made her way out my father made his way in. He made a slight bow and said "I hope you enjoyed your visit Sahuni. Al diel shala [2]." He turned to me as I walked away. I lay in my room for two days discussing with myself and my pet about simply leaving the only place I've known. It's the only way to live the life I want. But, am I ready? My decision has been made. I'm leaving. I fix my pack, 3 gold, 95 silver, and 78 copper. That should be enough money for this, as I will collect more.

I make my way down to my father, who was nowhere to be found. I ask the guard where he went off too, the guard confessed he was out, with a woman. He did not know of the business they were involved in. When I found my father he was underground, having _dinner _with this woman. He hair color resembled that of an orange and texture that of silk, her eyes big and beautiful, and her lips soft, plump, and pink. She _disgusted _me. I walk as unsuspectingly angry to the table as I can.

"Good afternoon Father, would you mind introducing me to your…friend here?" I smile at her as devilishly as I can. My father looks quite tense. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well, Aquillus, this is Nirmaḷa. She's an apprentice apothecary. Nirmaḷa, this is my daughter Aquillus." He said smiling. He knew I was aggravated. He looked at the both of us; I was very obviously giving her the death glare. "Aquillus, please be courteous to my guest. She is here to discuss a new medicine with me, and nothing more."

"Excuse me? I distinctly remember you asking me to have dinner….as a date." She said with an ugly and confused look on her face. He shook his head lightly at her, telling her not to say anything more. I was very close to simply flipping the table and making my leave without word. "She is your daughter, she does not control what you do and who you do it with! Why are you afraid of telling her we fancy each other so much? Aquillus, your father and I have been seeing each other for more than 8 months." She said standing tall and strong, no idea how hard I would punch her if I didn't have control.

"O, Dalah'surfal, Ann'da. Band'or shorel'aran.[3]" I said to him in monotone. He was confused but slowly accepted my sadness, unaware of my plan to embark on a new life. I walked away before either of them could reply.

I waited until nightfall; I slowly put on my leather armor. I then braided my hair and made sure to pack a snack for Imperial and I. Once the time for rest is commenced, the guards switch. The two there now will leave, and it takes the other two at least three minutes to get to their post. That is when I will make way toward the Orb of Translocation.

They leave, I have to move fast. I put on my long black cloak and make haste toward the Orb, Imperial not far behind. I walk down the stairs of my room and out the door. Quickly, but quietly I scurry up the ramp to the Orb and finally, I see my dream ahead. I look up at the life I'm leaving behind, and with one swift spell, I'm gone.

[1]= "Flamestrike"

[2]= "Safe travels"

[3]= "I love you, Papa. Prepare to say farewell."


End file.
